


Snowball Fights

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: its domestic and cute!, they all live together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Spot and Race are just getting back from picking up groceries when Race gets an idea. Shenanigans ensue.





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Ozzy, Elmer's cat, is from my friend Sammy! I just love him so much I wanted to include him!

It all started with Race. Though, when didn't it? It hadn't been snowing, when Spot and Race went out grocery shopping for food for the house, but there was already a thick blanket of snow when they left the store and packed the car full of the groceries. Thankfully, Race could wait until they got home to start his shenanigans. Spot had started carrying in the groceries. He was holding one bag in each hand and he was just about to the door when he felt something hit his back. He stopped, and turned around, only to see Race with snow covered hands and a big smile on his face. He quickly turned, opened the front door, set the bags inside, and came back out.

He started grabbing some snow. The cold felt like it was burning his fingers, but he didn't care. “It is _so_ on, Higgins!”

Race yelped, and started running around the yard. “Only if you can catch me!” A snowball hit his side. “You caught me!” He yelled, betrayed.

Spot hadn't closed the door when he set the two grocery bags inside, and suddenly he was greeted by a small puppy jumping in the snow at his feet. He smiled and bent down to pet him. “Hey, Rocky. You liking the snow?”

Albert came running out after the puppy. He must have just thrown on his coat and some shoes before heading outside. “Why'd you leave the door open?” He asked Spot. Though he was soon hit with a snowball to the ass, and his question was answered. He turned quickly to see Race, doubled over laughing. “You fucker, that's cold!” He yelled and threw a snowball back.

Elmer ran out next, following a big fluffy cat. “No- Ozzy! You guys left the door open and let Ozzy out! Wait, nope, he's going back inside, I don't think he liked the cold.” Elmer turned back and shut the door before coming all the way out. “What's with all the noise anyway?” A snowball flew past him, barely missing him, and hit Spot in the stomach.

“Race!” Spot yelled, and immediately started collecting snow for retaliation.

“Elm!” Race called. “Join my side! It's two against one right now!”

Elmer didn't listen, quickly making a snowball and throwing it at Race. It hit him in the shoulder. “Take that, sucker!”

Race grabbed his shoulder. “Ow, that hurt! Curse you for playing baseball in high school and learning how to properly throw!”

Elmer laughed at him. Albert threw another snowball at Race. “You started this Race!” He called at him. Albert was then hit with a snowball, but he hadn't seen Race throw one. He turned to Spot.

Spot smirked at him. “Every man to himself, asshole.”

Albert’s jaw dropped, and he started grabbing snow to throw back at him, but he was hit by another snowball from Race. He smirked and made two snowballs, quickly throwing one at Spot, then one at Race in rapid succession. Elmer then threw one at Spot, only to be hit my one from Race. Race got hit with another from Elmer, and he threw one at Albert. Spot threw one at each of them, and got one back from each in return. Elmer threw two at Albert, and Albert pressed a hand to his chest, as if he'd been offended. That ended when he got hit by another from Spot. The whole time, they're small puppy they had recently adopted, Rocky, was jumping around with all of them happily. Every once in a while, someone would bend down to pet him, and they would gain temporary immunity. Nobody would throw a snowball at someone if they were that close to the pup. It was an unspoken rule that they all silently agreed to.

Eventually, each of the boys had tired themselves out, and they flopped into the snow. That didn't last long, though, because the cold was starting to seep into their bones. Race sat up from his position in the snow. “We should get inside before we all, like, die.” The other all mumbled their agreement, and with all four of them, managed to carry all the groceries inside and put them all away. When that was finished. They piled a bunch of blankets onto the couch and curled together for warmth as they turned on It's a Wonderful Life to play in the background, as they weren't really watching it.

“You know what would make this better?” Albert had asked.

“What?” Spot questioned.

Albert grinned at him. “Some hot chocolate.”

Race nodded. “You're right, Al, you wanna go make some for all of us?”

“Not at all, thanks for asking.” Everyone laughed.

Race sighed. “Fine, I'll make it. Does everyone want some?” Race's question was met with a chorus of yes. “Whipped cream? Marshmallows?”

Elmer perked up. “Whipped cream for me, please!”

Albert grinned. “A few marshmallows is good for me, thanks.”

Spot made a face. “Neither for me.” Race rolled his eyes at him, but he was used to it. Spot liked just plain hot chocolate, nothing added. He was strange.

Race made the cups of hot chocolate one by one, bringing them out to each person slowly, until finally his was done and he moved back into the cuddle pile himself. “I love you all, you know that right?”

“I love you all too,” Spot said.

“Same here!” Elmer called.

Albert nodded, and kissed Race softly, being close enough to him to do so.

Race giggled. “You taste like hot chocolate.”

Albert rolled his eyes. “Gee, I wonder why!”

They all warmed up quickly, all huddled together. Everyone eventually fell asleep. Ozzy behind Elmer's head on the back of the couch, and Rocky sleeping in Spot's lap. None of them could be happier. Besides, this was their first winter in their new house, how could they be anything but happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


End file.
